Pleasure boats are built with a wide variety of hull configurations. In fact, the same boat manufacturers may have several hull configurations for different boat models. Each hull configuration, especially those supplied with "strakes" or longitudinal external ribs running the length of the hull, requires a particular support bunk configuration for proper support and to facilitate ease in loading and unloading.
Trailers can be built with a common bunk orientation where a substantial number of similar hulls are to be used. But several different hull configurations are more usually encountered so adjustment provisions are usually manufactured into boat trailers. Such provisions are typically complicated and add significantly to the ultimate cost of the trailer.
The problem therefore encountered by the present inventor is that of providing a boat trailer that may be easily and quickly adjusted to different hull configurations while, at the same time, providing a trailer that is simple in construction and therefore economical for the ultimate user. A solution to this problem is found in the trailer construction disclosed in the following specification. The inventor is not aware of any similar construction, especially in the manner by which the boat hull supporting bunks are adjustably mounted by longitudinal frame members to a wheel supported cross frame carriage.